Brian
Brian, referred to as Dr. Brian Lorgon111 is a member of the KGBs. Biography Brian started making videos a few days before Kurt and happened upon his early Far Lands or Bust series. After a lot of talking in comments Kurt invited Brian for a guest appearance in the series, and he is the only person to have done so, twice. With Skyzm and Gleeson9, Brian and Kurt founded the KGBs team to tackle Race for the Wool maps and CTM maps. Brian also created Minecraft BINGO, a popular Minecraft game mode. Kurt and Brian have collaborated in Minecraft Wayward Wonders and Brian's own Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM open-world CTM maps. Brian has been invited to two MindCrack Ultra Hardcore's in Seasons 16 and 23. Kurt also invited him to Surviving Mindcrack Island, a Survivor competition to gain access to the Mindcrack server that Brian lost. Personally Brian is a programmer in Seattle that has worked for Microsoft in the past. Appearances *''Kurtjmac on Patreon Announcement'' *''Minecraft BINGO - Weekly Livestream - 02/06/15'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 01 - Monument Men'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 02 - Pyramid'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 03 - Dinnerbones'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 04 - Colossus of Rhodes'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 05 - Soul Altar'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 06 - Special Guests!'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 07 - Grand Canyon'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 08 - Really Big Tree'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 09 - Trapped!'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 10 - It's Not Aztec, Brian!'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 11 - Mayan Sacrifices'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 12 - Giant Cave'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 13 - Laggy Lighthouse'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 14 - Water Temple'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 15 - Great Pyramid'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 16 - Atlantis Found'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 17 - Most Amazing Place'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 18 - Alien Technology'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 19 - Packed Ice Pete'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 20 - Machu Picchu'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 21 - Talk to the Hand'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 22 - Gardens of Babylon'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 23 - Russel Crowe'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 24 - Explosives Expert'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 25 - Vanished Into Darkness'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 26 - Dark Knight'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 27 - Zeus Bottle'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 28 - Eye Drops'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 29 - Two Towers'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 30 - Bedrock Caves'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 31 - Grand Distraction'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 32 - Villager Quest'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 33 - Guardian Temple'' *''Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 34 - Final Wool'' *''FLoB-athon 2015'' *''Minecraft BINGO Night Sunday, April 3, 2016'' *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap'' *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 2 - Lucky Rabbit Foot'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 3 - Border Pressure'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 4 - Not Our Ravine'' (In chat) *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 01 - No Rules!'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 02 - Baby Zombie Chase!'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 03 - Trail of Red'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 04 - Item Recovery or Bust!'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 05 - Guerilla Tactics'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 06 - Eternal Battle'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 07 - Not Wayward Wonders!'' *''Minecraft Vanilla Swirl CTM w/ Lorgon111 - 08 - Taking Flight!''